


Take Me, Dear Doctor

by RoaringNectar



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 00:08:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11588991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoaringNectar/pseuds/RoaringNectar
Summary: AU where Rose Tyler never sees The Doctor again after their separation at Bad Wolf Bay. Even as she grows old, hope that The Doctor will return pulses through her veins.





	Take Me, Dear Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first work I've made, so constructive criticism is much appreciated. I'm sorry it's a bit short, but enjoy and leave comments so that I can improve as a writer. Thanks for reading!

Oh Doctor, how I miss the sheer bliss.  
The thought of you is not enough.  
Mum told me to forget.  
To start a new life.  
She did.  
Now she's gone.  
But it isn't that easy.  
While you are in my thoughts, I can't.  
Remember when you held me close?  
Led me away to the end of the Earth?  
That's all that remains.  
The memories.  
I love you Doctor.  
The world may end,  
I may die.  
But the one thing that will remain,  
Is my soul.  
Take it with you.  
Whisk me up, and fly away.  
Will you Doctor?  
Promise?  
I trust you.  
My days are numbered.  
You are the last one.  
The nurses look at me sadly when I speak of you.  
I know they think I've already gone.  
But I tell them my memories anyway.  
You are always a part of them.  
They say my heart is failing me.  
Surgery is the only way to keep me on the Earth.  
But I don't want to be on the Earth.  
I want to be with you.  
On the TARDIS.  
In space.  
Doesn't that sound wonderful?  
Just the two of us.  
It's just so loud.  
So many people here.  
They all have your face.  
I'm coming Doctor.  
Oh, you've kissed me.  
No, no! Kiss me Doctor!  
Show me the universe!  
I'm coming Doctor...  
Wait for me!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please please comment and give advice so I can write better fanfics! Kudos make my day!!


End file.
